


Adoptedboo Interlude

by StarOverHeaven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mentioned: Techno Wilbur and Tommy, dadza go brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOverHeaven/pseuds/StarOverHeaven
Summary: a family focuses on people, give ranboo a family 2k21also: casual reminder that the red egg was underground by l'manberg and might dig its way out through the crater and has been growing w/ no one to check on it anyway pog is dead crab rave bye im going to vibrate into the aether while i wait for tomorrow stream aka phil ranboo bonding time while philza has a crisis about killing his kid again
Relationships: Adoption pog???, Ranboo & Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 285
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Adoptedboo Interlude

“Phil, why did you side with Technoblade?” 

The older man glances towards the voice then looks back to what he was doing. Ranboo hadn’t said that his part-enderman hybridism had anything to do with eyes on him, but Phil would respect the basic rule anyways. Not meeting an Enderfolk’s eyes was just polite - it wasn’t his first time meeting a half enderman. 

It was an interesting question, though not a hard one. “Well, he’s family.” 

Ranboo is quiet as Phil harvests the netherwart farm, and then the kid follows him when he goes inside. He doesn’t mention the nervousness present in every frame of Ranboo’s body - he hadn’t been certain of his place here, but Phil had no doubts that Techno likely wouldn’t mind. Ranboo was nothing but polite, afraid that even a single unfilled creeper hole would get him kicked out - nothing like Tommy. 

Phil tried not to think about Tommy, or Ghostbur’s tear-stained face and then his later conversation with the ghost of his son that had forgotten his emotional agony already even though it hadn’t been long ago. That hurt almost as much as Ghostbur’s cheerful admittance of wanting to die had. 

“What is Family?” Ranboo asked, voice quiet. Phil pauses. 

“Family is… relatives. Brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers, aunts and uncles, grandparents and grandchildren.” Phil offers, turning back to Ranboo with a smile. He looks slightly too low to meet Ranboo’s eyes, then looks down and tries to figure out how to describe it as he leans back against the chests behind him. The enderchest hums, the sound familiar and soothing. 

“So… an example is that I am Tommy’s father. We aren’t close, but when he was young my job was to protect him no matter what. Then when he grew older he didn’t need my help as often, but if he ever asked I would come to help him. For example,” Phil grins with a muffled chuckle. “Tommy once got stuck under some pistons after a fight with Wilbur, so Wilbur wouldn’t help him out. So they called me to mediate.” 

Ranboo blinks, then sits on a chest on the other side of the room. Phil takes this as a sign to continue, even though all he wants to do is go over and wrap him into a hug and squeeze him. 

“Techno isn’t my son, but he sort of is. We go a long way back, and he calls me dad sometimes, calls me a friend other times. Techno doesn’t have many friends - normally he has temporary allies. But he’s always been family to me. When he asked for my help, I gave it because we’re family.” 

There’s quiet for a second. “Was Wilbur your son?” Ranboo asks. 

Phil closes his eyes and clears his throat, ignoring the old grief welling back up. “I was his dad, yeah.” 

“Didn’t you kill him?” 

“I regret it every day. I know you weren’t there, when it happened. After Wilbur pressed the button… he asked me to kill him.” 

They’re both quiet for a second. Phil stands and sets some glass bottles filled with water in the brewing stands, and hands three to Ranboo to put in the one he was sitting by as he gathered netherwart from the ingredients chest. He passed one to Ranboo, then put the other two in the other brewing stands. 

“If Ghostbur is… a dead version of Wilbur. Does that mean you’re still his dad?” Ranboo asks, and his voice is hesitant. 

“Yes.” Phil says, not even a second of doubt in his voice. He busies himself with potions as the kid thinks, and tries not to think about how Ranboo hadn’t known what family was. _Techno would not approve,_ he thinks, then tries to pretend that he cares about that. 

“So a family… is not a side?” Ranboo asked, confused. 

“It’s not really a side, technically. It’s… family. Family supports family, when they ask or need it. Sometimes they don’t because of their own personal values - that’s fine, too. If you asked me for help, I would help. If Techno asks me, I would help. But if, for example, I asked Techno to help me found a government - I wouldn’t, it’s an example - then he could refuse me and fight me about it and I would understand because it’s against his personal views.” Phil explains. 

He lets Ranboo think about it, as he hands him some food. Ranboo takes it without comment, and Phil can practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. 

Phil smiles, sitting next to Ranboo and wrapping his wing-cloak around the kid without comment, hugging him around the chest with one arm as he holds his own food. Ranboo’s too tall for him to hug him around the shoulders in this position, but he’s used to it - his kids have always been tall. 

“You can have a place here, too. If you want it.” He offers without any real thought, no strings attached. “Think about it.” 

Then Phil leaves, hefting his axe over his shoulder and a grin on his lips as he goes to get wood for the fire. Ranboo doesn’t stop him, left behind in the warm house to think about the offer of a _family,_ not a side. 

It doesn’t sound so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> a family focuses on people, give ranboo a family 2k21
> 
> also: casual reminder that the red egg was underground by l'manberg and might dig its way out through the crater and has been growing w/ no one to check on it anyway pog is dead crab rave bye im going to vibrate into the aether while i wait for tomorrow stream aka phil ranboo bonding time while philza has a crisis about killing his kid again


End file.
